Waking Up
by WALRUSvsUSA
Summary: Waking up sucks. And for Dan, he can't exactly enjoy the bliss of sleep if Phil's alarm is going off. The obvious solution? To turn it off. And that's exactly what he does. First chapter is friendship Philisnotonfire goodness. Second chapter is flirtier Phan goodness. (They're basically the same story but with different endings. Phan one has blushing and romance paragraph. Cursing)
1. Phil Is Not On Fire

His eyes fluttering open, his body gently tucked underneath his bright covers in a coven of warmth and lions, Phil rolled off his bed and to the floor.

"Well then..." He groaned blearily, shoving himself away from the very, _very_ soft carpet he knew he would lose himself in. He sat for a moment, listening to the roars of lions blaring from his clock. He shrugged, tapping the screen as he walked to the dresser, almost fully conscious despite his awakening.

Dan, he knew, probably would have slept another hour on the floor, then crawled to his laptop to play on it, still half asleep.

He worked through the musings of his brain, Phil's thought process racing through a million thoughts a minute. Frowning, he tugged at the T-shirt, jeans, mis-matched socks and underwear he had managed to grab despite being distracted. He pushed a button on his phone, silencing the alarm, and headed off to the bathroom for a pleasant, warm shower that would hopefully wash away the thoughts of Dan away, down the drain and out to... Wherever it went. He chuckled to himself, and closed the door as he entered the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"RAWRRR! RoooAAARRR! GAWR! MROW!" Dan's eyes snapped open, cursing as he cramped his foot. He shoved his face underneath his pillow, pinching his eyes closed in fear of the brightness that flowed from his window peacefully. Peacefully, hah. The sun was satan to Dan, and he knew that the sun knew, and that the sun had somehow built his apartment room to face _exactly_ where it rose, allowing light to filter through his curtains far too easily.

"Well, shit, Phil." He mumbled quietly, his scratchy, hoarse voice irritating him. He listened silently to the meows, roars, and mewls of lions for a few moments, impatiently waiting for Phil to _turn the damn thing off._ Because he would not sit here and listen to whatever the hell these lions were doing, be it fighting, playing, or making baby lions. "Phiiiiillllll! Your alarm! Off!" He shouted, pulling the pillow from his face for only a second. He waited again, and glared facedown at his mattress as he finally opened his eyes.

Dan flopped off of his bed, stumbling ad he was hit with dizziness as the blood rushed to his head. He tripped his way to Phil's room, angrily discovering the so-called 'villain' of the day; Phil's Iphone, which was blaring the loud, obnoxious sound. He eased onto the bed, unplugging the phone and crushing the slider as he bashed it violently to the side.

He began the long struggle of leaving Phil's soft, cushy bed and only slightly bright room, and he shivered as he slowly lied down, tucking himself under the blankets. "Five, ten minutes, I'll be less exhausted and warmer, and I'll be more willing to get up then. It's fine," he mumbled, shutting his eyes as the sudden realization of foolish procrastination hit him, and he sighed himself to sleep as it faded just as fast.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Phil tripped over his jeans, his toes getting caught on a rip. He sighed as the hole wrapped almost entirely around the jean's leg. He paused, leaning on the sink and trying again, resulting is success. He pulled on his socks, then slid his way back to his room, flicking water from his head as he shook it. He smiled, quietly humming one of his favorite songs from Muse. He jumped into his room, striking a pose. He froze, eyes wide in shock. Dan was on his bed. And Dan did, apparently, did like the plush toy of them both that Phil had bought from a fangirl on tumblr.

Phil quietly stepped over, dodging his tripod as he made his way to the bed. Dan's hair was curly and tangled, and his face was blank, without creases or stress lines. His lips had parted ever so slightly, and the glossiness of them made him blush. He smiled at his friend, gently pulling a strand of hair as Dan's face pinched up and nose twitched at the feeling of it.

"Mrowrrr..." His eyes widened as the mewl came from Dan's mouth, and he shook his head from any weird, disturbing thoughts of a hybrid Dan-lion. Daion? Dion? He noted Dan's seemingly kitten, or lion-like new attitude, and figured he might as well make it official. He crouched, grabbing the last few stickers from his dresser, peeling a fluffed up, black cat...

Then he stuck it on Dan's face. He giggled, rubbing the sticker down and bounding from the room as Dan slowly regained conciousness from the motion. He started on their coffee, giggling quietly to himself as Dan came in, red-faced and flustered after he had realized where he'd been. Of course, going to the park with Louis, Chris, and Pj gave him about three cherries and a hundred fangirls to top the entire prank.


	2. Phan Ship!

His eyes fluttering open, his body gently tucked underneath his bright covers in a coven of warmth and lions, Phil rolled off his bed and to the floor.

"Well then..." He groaned blearily, shoving himself away from the very, _very_ soft carpet he knew he would lose himself in. He sat for a moment, listening to the roars of lions blaring from his clock. He shrugged, tapping the screen as he walked to the dresser, almost fully conscious despite his awakening.

Dan, he knew, probably would have slept another hour on the floor, then crawled to his laptop to play on it, still half asleep. Dan. He didn't know how exactly to feel about the strange boy with brown hair and eyes like a brown bear's fur. He was crazy and stubborn and hopeless mixture of shy and awkward. Despite all this, Phil was totally obsessed.

Years back, he had claimed to be bi, and nowadays he avoided the subject of his sexuality altogether, not even bothering much with fan's cries of shippings and couples. Of course, Phil hadn't really cared what he liked then- but now? He was questioning his own preferences after the fourth or fifth time he caught himself admiring Dan's warm eyes, sweet lips, and his absolutely _adorable_ dimples. Seriously. They made him want to cry.

He worked through the musings of his brain, Phil's thought process racing through a million thoughts a minute. Frowning, he tugged at the T-shirt, jeans, mis-matched socks and underwear he had managed to grab despite being distracted. He pushed a button on his phone, silencing the alarm, and headed off to the bathroom for a pleasant, warm shower that would hopefully wash away the thoughts of Dan away, down the drain and out to... Wherever it went. He chuckled to himself, and closed the door as he entered the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"RAWRRR! RoooAAARRR! GAWR! MROW!" Dan's eyes snapped open, cursing as he cramped his foot. He shoved his face underneath his pillow, pinching his eyes closed in fear of the brightness that flowed from his window peacefully. Peacefully, hah. The sun was Satan to Dan, and he knew that the sun knew, and that the sun had somehow built his apartment room to face _exactly_ where it rose, allowing light to filter through his curtains far too easily.

"Well, shit, Phil." He mumbled quietly, his scratchy, hoarse voice irritating him. He listened silently to the meows, roars, and mewls of lions for a few moments, impatiently waiting for Phil to _turn the damn thing off._ Because he would not sit here and listen to whatever the hell these lions were doing, be it fighting, playing, or making baby lions. "Phiiiiillllll! Your alarm! Off!" He shouted, pulling the pillow from his face for only a second. He waited again, and glared face down at his mattress as he finally opened his eyes.

Dan flopped off of his bed, stumbling ad he was hit with dizziness as the blood rushed to his head. He tripped his way to Phil's room, angrily discovering the so-called 'villain' of the day; Phil's Iphone, which was blaring the loud, obnoxious sound. He eased onto the bed, unplugging the phone and crushing the slider as he bashed it violently to the side.

He began the long struggle of leaving Phil's soft, cushy bed and only slightly bright room, and he shivered as he slowly lied down, tucking himself under the blankets. "Five, ten minutes, I'll be less exhausted and warmer, and I'll be more willing to get up then. It's fine," he mumbled, shutting his eyes as the sudden realization of foolish procrastination hit him, and sighing himself to sleep as it faded just as fast.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Phil tripped over his jeans, his toes getting caught on a rip. He sighed as the hole wrapped almost entirely around the jean's leg. He paused, leaning on the sink and trying again, resulting is success. He pulled on his socks, then slid his way back to his room, flicking water from his head as he shook it. He smiled, quietly humming one of his favorite songs from Muse. He jumped into his room, striking a pose. He froze, eyes wide in shock. Dan was on his bed. Dan was in his underwear. And Dan did, apparently, did like the plush toy of them both that Phil had bought from a fangirl on tumblr.

Phil quietly stepped over, dodging his tripod as he made his way to the bed. Dan's hair was curly and tangled, and his face was blank, without creases or stress lines. His lips had parted ever so slightly, and the glossiness of them made him blush. He ignored the blush, pulling a strand of hair as Dan's face pinched up and nose twitched at the feeling of it.

"Mrowrrr..." His eyes widened as the mewl came from Dan's mouth, and he shook his head from any weird, disturbing thoughts of a hybrid Dan-lion. Daion? Dion? He ignored that thought, too, and he felt his eyelids dropping more and more as he too became intoxicated by the thought of a little more sleep on a warm friday. Whoever he had made plans with today, probably Chris (CrabStickz) if he thought about it, was going to have to wait. He walked to the side of the bed, quietly taking his place on the right side and letting his eyes close, back to back with Dan.

He hadn't really expected it the younger man to roll over and cuddle him.

He stiffened awkwardly, knowing Dan would kill him if he realized. He sighed, closing his eyes, allowing Dan to rub against him, burying his face into the crook of Phil's back as Dan's legs intertwined with his own. He resisted the burning temptation, praying to every god and no god and the Lion god and Mufasa that he had such great self-restraint after so many years with fans, youtube, and the outside world all in all.

Of course, he couldn't really control it when he fell asleep, his body turning on it's own to face Dan, his own hands wrapping around the brunette's body and pulling him closer despite the midday heat, despite the plush still clutched in Dan's hands, despite knowing nothing could bloom from his secret hopes and dreams about their relationship. But then again, the whole point of a dream is to enjoy it in your sleep, right?


End file.
